The Speedster and the Spider
by PhoenixFire463
Summary: When Peter Parker and his best friend, Ned, stumble upon a strange portal, what they find on the other side is even stranger. They arrive in a place called "Central City" where nobody has ever heard of the the Avengers. Who is "The Flash"?
1. Chapter 1: You're My Best Friend

**A/N: This is the first story I've published on this site. Make sure to provide feedback of things you like or anything that could be improved! Feel free to leave questions in the comments. And no, there will not be an A/N before every chapter. Maybe a short one after… (._.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights go to Marvel and DC.**

Chapter 1: You're my best friend

Peter's POV

"For the last time, Ned. We are not using Mr. Stark to get us the new Lego Millennium Falcon!" Peter argued with his friend.

"And I'm just saying, if he's going to act like your dad, he might as well-"

"He's not my dad!" Peter interrupted.

Ned scoffed. "You should tell him that."

Peter and Ned were walking on an unusually quiet street on a dark New York night. They had stayed late after school to work on a project, but lost track of time. Peter knew that Aunt May was not going to be very happy, seeing as he originally promised to have dinner with her.

"Look, man. I'll catch up with you..." he trailed off as something caught his attention. He couldn't place it, but he knew something, somewhere nearby, was off. It was… wrong, somehow.

Ned noticed the look of Peter's face. "What?"

"Wait here." Peter said before heading off around the corner. He gripped the strap of his backpack tighter, remembering the suit that was held within.

"Wait!" Ned called after him. Peter noticed that Ned was following him, but he was so focused on finding whatever it was that made him feel so uneasy that he didn't try to stop him.

When they rounded the final corner, Peter found what he was looking for.

"Woah" Ned breathed. What they were looking at was a glowing blue oval, roughly the size of a door. It was floating in the middle of the street. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Peter replied. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I want to touch it," Ned said in awe.

Peter was taken aback. "You want to what? Ned, we have no clue what this thing is!"

"I'm going to do it."

"No!"

"There's no stopping me now."

"Ned! Wai-"

Peter was cut off by Ned touching the glowing oval. Peter was blinded by the flash of light that flared from where Ned had been standing. And then, in the blink of an eye, it was over.

"Woah, dude. That was crazy," Peter said quietly. When he started to get his vision back, he looked around for a sight of his friend. "Ned?"

Even though the glowing oval was still there, Ned was nowhere to be seen. "Ned? This isn't funny!" Peter yelled.

When, after a minute, nobody had replied, Peter looked back at the glowing oval, or should he say portal, floating in the street.

"This is a terrible idea," he muttered to himself as he walked closer to it. He slowly reached his hand towards it, dreading what he was about to do. "Here goes nothing…"

**And there you go! The next chapter should be out within a week.**


	2. Chapter 2: Now I'm Here

Chapter 2: Now I'm Here

Peter's POV

When Peter opened his eyes, he found himself standing in an unfamiliar alley. When Peter saw Ned standing there, looking just as confused as Peter felt, he smiled, knowing his best friend was safe.

"Ned! Where are we?" Peter asked as Ned turned to look at him.

"I don't know. I don't recognize this part of town." Ned said cautiously as Peter tried to take in his surroundings.

"Let's head back before-" Abruptly, the only light in the alley disappeared. The portal, the high schooler's way back home, was gone.

"Oh man. What are we gonna do now?" Ned looked worried as he said this.

Peter knew that he would have to be the one to find a way back home. He made sure to put on his brave face, no matter how frightened he felt. "Let's just look up our way home," he said, pulling out his phone. When he went to look up where they were, Peter noticed he had no service. "I've got no bars. You?"

Ned pulled out his phone and stared intently at it. "Me neither."

Now Peter was really starting to worry. What if they couldn't find their way back? What would Aunt May do? What would Mr. Stark do?

An idea popped into Peter's mind. "We need to go find a computer. I'm guessing there should be a library somewhere around here."

"Led the way, Spider-Man."

* * *

After what felt like hours of wandering around and asking for directions, the duo finally opened the door to the library, where they were welcomed by a gust of warm air. They made their way inside to find a cozy space with rows upon rows of books. Ned was staring at it in admiration. Peter would be too, if the whole place didn't make him feel uneasy.

Since he and Ned had shown up in the alley, he couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't belong. As they wandered farther in the town, the feeling got harder to ignore.

Turning his thoughts to his task, Peter and Ned walked up to the front desk where the librarian was busy checking in a pile of books. When she saw the teens, she immediately put a smile on her face. "Welcome to the Central City library. Can I help you find anything?"

Central City? How far from home were they?

Peter quickly shook off the thought. "Um… Yeah. We were wondering if we could use a computer?"

"Sure. Just head down there and take a left. You should see them." She stated as she pointed down a row of books.

"Thank you," Peter said before grabbing Ned, who was lost in thought, and heading in the direction the librarian had point. "Ned? Are you okay?" he whispered to his best friend.

"We're in Central City? How far from New York is that?" he stammered.

"That's what we're here to find out. "

The two quickly found the computers. Peter quickly got on the internet and started the search for where they were.

"It says here that we are in Central City, in an entirely different state than we were in this afternoon." Peter read off the screen.

"Great," Ned said sarcastically. "Now we're going to have to buy a bus ticket." He started to get up to leave before Peter stopped him.

"Wait. I want to look up one more thing." Something was still nagging at the back of Peter's mind. Something here wasn't right, and he was determined to find out what it was. Cautiously, Peter started typing something new into the search.

"Tony Stark…" Ned read aloud. "Wait, why are you looking that up?"

"Just a feeling," Peter said quietly as he waited for his search to load.

When the results Peter heard Ned gasp slightly behind him but he was too stunned to care. The results were nothing like when Peter had looked up Mr. Stark awhile ago, before he went to Germany.

Absolutely nothing came up.

Slowly, Peter started to type in other names. _Captain America._ Nothing. _Bruce Banner._ Nothing. _The Avengers._ Nothing. _Sokovia Accords._ Nothing.

_Spider-Man._ Nothing.

"There's nothing. Nothing about the attack on New York, nothing about Mr. Banner. Not even anything about Mr. Stark!" Peter was now going into full-on panic mode. As a last resort he started typing _Superheroes_ into the search bar.

"Who are 'The Flash' and 'The Green Arrow'?" Ned asked as the resulted popped up.

"I don't know, but I do have an idea," Peter replied slowly.

"And that is…?"

"I don't think we're in the right dimension."

**Cliffhanger! I got motivated and finished this chapter a lot sooner than I thought I would. Keep and eye out for the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3: Flash

Chapter 3: Flash

After an uncomfortable few hours of sleep, Peter woke up to the sound of cars and a breeze blowing over him. '_Where am I?_' he thought.

Before long, Peter's memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. The glowing blue portal, the alley, the library. He wasn't anywhere near home. He doubted he was even in the right universe. But how could they have traveled to another universe? Was that even possible?

Peter and Ned had slept on the roof of the library that night, having very little money on them. Luckily, it was nearing summer and it wasn't unbearably cold out.

Peter heard his stomach growl and he knew that they should probably find some food soon. "Ned," he whispered as he tried to shake his friend awake. "Ned!"

"What?" Ned asked groggily as he started to sit up.

Peter chuckled at his best friend. "We should go find some food. I remember seeing a place a block away."

"I'm starving," Ned replied. "Let's go."

The two made their way off the roof of the building and down onto the streets below. Before long, they found a little cafe named "Jitters". The inside of Jitters was busy, but just how you would expect it to be on a weekday morning.

Peter and Ned pushed through the crowd and got into line. Peter heard his stomach growl again and was glad they had found this place so quickly. He noticed the line was moving fairly quickly for such a busy place. Maybe luck was on his side today, unlike yesterday.

When Peter got up to the front, he was ready to order. "I'll have a black coffee and a blueberry muffin," he said. He quickly paid and moved out of the way. Ned quickly followed, both of them not having eaten anything since lunch at school yesterday.

When they got their food and drinks they quickly turned to find a seat. That's when Peter ran into something big. Peter's coffee spilled all over.

"I'm so sorry." He quickly realized it was a person as the guy started speaking. "Let me buy you another one."

Peter smiled, not wanting to give off the wrong impression. "Thanks, but I'm okay, rea-" He was cut off by his stomach growling. Loudly.

"It's really no problem," the guy replied. "I'm Barry."

"Peter."

"Well, Peter, what type of drink did you have?"

* * *

Peter and Ned quickly learned that Barry Allen was a really nice guy. After he bought Peter a new drink, he sat down with them and they asked Barry a lot of questions. Peter learned that he was, in fact, in Central City. Barry worked for the local police department, the CCPD, as a forensic scientist.

"So," Peter started, trying to think of a way to ask his question, "about this... 'Flash' guy…"

Barry's expression changed slightly, only for a millisecond. But this millisecond was just enough time for Peter to catch it. "What about him?" Peter noticed Barry's tone had changed too.

Peter knew that this wasn't a topic that Barry wanted to talk about, but Peter's curiosity got the better of him. "What does he… do?"

"What does he do? I guess he stops crimes, catches the criminals, and fights anyone who threatens the city."

This sounded to Peter like any other superhero, but that was a good thing. It meant that Peter could probably trust the Flash.

Now that Peter had food in his system, his feeling of uneasiness was starting to return. When Peter looked back at Barry, his feeling got stronger. Barry was something causing him to feel this. Was there something Barry was hiding?

The door to the cafe was bursted in by two guys wearing all black and masks covering their faces. Jitters was being robbed.

Ned and Peter shared a looked before ducking down behind a table. Loud gunshots could be heard, probably the robbers firing a warning shot at the ceiling. Peter clutched his backpack tightly and was about to bolt to a better hiding place, where he could change into his suit, when he heard the door open and the sound of wind. He looked towards the robbers to find the Flash already holding them in handcuffs.

"You could at least try to make it more difficult," the Flash said, looking bored.

Something about his voice was familiar to Peter. If only he could place how. But Peter could place something familiar about the Flash. When Peter looked at the Flash, he felt the same level of uneasiness as he did when we looked at Barry Allen.

The Flash turned towards the people working and said "Sorry for this inconvenience. You can go back to work now." With that, he was gone, along with the two criminals. In the blink of an eye, the Flash had run off carrying two other people.

"What just happened?" Ned asked before Peter could say anything.

"Spider-Man isn't needed here."

"I guess that's good, right? I mean, we won't have to worry when we leave."

"Yeah…" Peter trailed off, still staring at the spot the Flash had stood only a minute before. When he looked around, he noticed that one other thing was off. "Where's Barry?"

"He was just here," Ned stated.

Peter knew that there was some connection between Barry Allen and the Flash. He knew there was only one spot where he could figure that out. "We should head back to the library."

**I hope you all had a great Easter! I really want to thank you for all the positive support I've been receiving. I'm looking at you, Thedragonofdeath2, Fear the Fuzzy Bear, the Guests, and everyone who has favorited/followed this story. You guys have made it so I haven't given up on this story :D.**

**To all my readers: you guys can also ask me questions! Just ask if there's anything you want to know about the story. Once again, thank you for the support!**


	4. Chapter 4: We Are the Champions

Chapter 4: We Are the Champions

"It says 'Some theorists say The Flash and his team work out of the broken down Star Labs. However, many have disproven this theory because…' Even though this was supposedly disproven, it wouldn't hurt to take a look," Ned said.

Even though it wasn't much, Peter was happy they finally had a lead. He was getting more anxious as the amount of time he spent here got longer. What was Aunt May doing right now? She had probably already called Mr. Stark, and Peter could only guess how many people might be out looking for him back home. The happiness Peter had felt seconds ago slowly disappeared with the image of Aunt May calling everyone she knew, looking for Peter.

"Cool," Peter replied softly. He quickly shook himself out of his slum. "Let's go."

* * *

Peter and Ned arrived at the entrance to Star Labs. Peter looked around and noticed how it looked almost abandoned, only having a few cars and a "Star Labs" van in the parking lot. The building itself was a unique circular shape.

The friends slowly inched toward the front doors, careful not to disturb the eerie silence. Grateful to have finally reached the front door, Peter tried to pull them open. Key word being tried.

"Maybe try pushing?" Ned suggested unhelpfully.

Peter groaned and tried pushing the door. It still didn't budge. Peter noticed a small, clean keypad next to the door. It stood out among the aging walls of the building. "It needs a password."

"Try 1-2-3-4."

"Not everyone has that as their password, dude," Peter replied, typing in the code. The keypad beep at him, signifying that the password was incorrect. Peter sighed before setting down and unzipping his backpack. He pulled out his suit and decide now was as good of a time as any to put it on. "I'm going to see if I can find another entrance. Stay here and keep trying codes," Peter told Ned."

With that, Peter ran off and put his suit on. Hiding his backpack in some nearby bushes, he ran around the edges of the building, looking for any sign of an entrance point. Peter was about to give up and head back to Ned when something caught his eye. It was a vent! Peter quicly ran over and climbed up to where the vent was. Using his strength, he tore the vent cover right off the wall. Not wanting to waste any time, Peter starting crawling through the vent.

Before too long, he found an exit and dropped down into a hallway. The inside of the building looked completely different than the outside. It looked like people had been here recently. Peter started walking slowly down the hallway, careful not to make any noise. If people were here, he wasn't sure he wanted them to know about him yet.

Before he got even ten feet, Peter heard a whoosh from behind him. He shut his eyes, scolding himself for even coming here in the first place. He opened his eyes and slowly turned around. Before him stood the Flash, with a not-so-friendly expression on his face.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter is short and boring but I wanted to give you something after not updating in a week. I have had so many tests and homework, I just couldn't find the time to sit down and write.**

**In other news, I saw Endgame a few days ago! Don't worry, I will NOT BE SPOILING ANYTHING, so you don't have to worry about that. Make sure to also keep the comments spoiler free! If you want to say anything about it, feel free to message me.**


	5. Continuation

So... it's been a while.

I haven't posted any new chapters since April, and I feel really bad about that. I just want you guys to know I haven't given up on this story, I just had a lot going on these past 8 months.

And now, the good news:

I'm officially continuing this story! I want to thank everyone who encouraged me not to give up. I'm hoping that before the new year, I'll have one or two more chapters out! I think that there are only going to be a few chapters left to this story, so look out!

\- PhoenixFire463


	6. Chapter 5: A Kind of Magic

"So..." Peter started. "I'm guessing this doesn't make me look very good."

Peter heard the man scoff before he started to move. Peter had barely any time to jump out of the way as the Flash ran towards him. Any person with normal reflexes would have been hit, but luckily Peter wasn't one of those people. He had jumped to the ceiling as quickly as he could. With one hand still stuck to the ceiling, Peter shot webs at the Flash's feet, sticking to the ground.

"Woah, dude! You're pretty fast, but I wonder if you could have beaten Quicksilver in a race…"

"Who?" the Flash demanded.

"You know, Pietro Maximoff. The really fast guy that was killed a few years back…" Peter cut himself off, realizing what he just said. "I shouldn't be telling you this! This is classified information that I shouldn't even know and I only found out because I made Ned hack into Mr. Stark's files and…" Peter mumbled to himself.

Peter stopped talking when he heard the Flash talking into what he could only assume were coms. '_Either that or this guy's crazy_' Peter thought amusingly.

"Cisco, what should I do with this guy?" Who the heck is Cisco?

Peter took this brief moment of distraction to bolt for the vents. He realized this probably wasn't the smartest move when going against a guy who can run at the speed of sound, but the Flash's feet were still stuck in webs. That guy seemed a little too… unfazed by the fact that Peter had just trapped him in spider webs. Not real ones, but thicker and harder-to-get-out-of webs of his own creation.

Peter quickly looked behind him to make sure the Flash was still stuck where he left him. He never expected to see the Flash _vibrating _like he was trying to shake his way out of the webs. By the look on the Flash's face, he wasn't succeeding.

Peter laughed slightly and turned around, ready to jump into the vent and get out of this building. He instead came face-to-face with an angry-looking man.

Peter suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm, then all he could see was black.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter today! It's getting late and I really wanted to get this chapter out. However, I think there will only be 1 chapter left in this story. I know, anticlimactic, but I might _MIGHT_ make another story to continue this one. Stress the might.**

** Anyway, thank you all for the continued support for this story! I really enjoy reading reviews that you leave on here (how little on them there are) and messages you send me personally! ****I also hope you guys have an amazing New Year! Here's hoping that this year is better than last; I've been incredibly stressed with school. Expect to hear from me again soon!**


	7. The End

So, I know this probably isn't what you guys want to hear but I don't think I'm going to continue this story. I've lost all motivation to continue this and, honestly, I'm not quite sure where I was going with this.

Please, if you have a chance, check out my new story on Wattpad! My username is writersblock258

I hope you and your loved ones are doing well during these difficult times. Reading your reviews and messages always put a smile on my face!

Goodbye... for now.


End file.
